If I Die Young
by MzShellSan
Summary: Haruhi's Pissed. She leaves the club room. What happens when our favourite Hosts follow her? Songfic/One-Shot containing the song If I Die Young! Please R&R! NO PAIRINGS! Shellsan


Songfic-OHSHC-One-shot-If I Die Young

No-Ones P.O.V.

It was a normal day at Ouran. People were chatting everywhere and the Host Club was definitely no exception.

"I said NO!" A loud voice rang through music room #3. That voice was none other than Haruhi Fujioka. "But Haruhi!" the twin whined in unison. Said girl sighed and continued the homework she was doing.

That was until the twins began to poke her. Poke…Poke…Poke…Poke. If poking her wasn't enough they also started saying it every time they poked her.

"Poke…Poke…Poke…Poke" the twins said after each poke. "Po-" They started but were interrupted by a… very angry looking Haruhi.

"WOULD YOU 2 STOP PESTERING ME!" She screamed. The twins looked a taken back. They had never seen her so annoyed.

The sudden shouting seemed to irk the 'Shadow king'. "Haruhi, another 1000 yen is added onto your debt for disturbing me" Kyoya stated calmly but most would swear they saw a ghost of a smirk gracing his features.

This proceeded to agitate the poor girl even more than she already was if that was possible.

Sighing she decided to attempt to calm herself down before attempting anymore work.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…."she started to count in a quiet voice in an attempt to calm herself down.

Her patience was at its limit and she was really getting annoyed.

"Why are you counting Haru-Chan?" asked a worried Honey. "No reason Honey-Senpai… No reason at all" Haruhi replied.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

_Why am I counting? I am counting because 1) That Motherf*ucking bastard just added money to my already way too big debt and 2) The twins are annoying the hell out of me!_

"No reason Honey-Senpai… No reason at all" I replied through gritted teeth.

_I am beginning to lose all sanity by staying here!_

Standing up I decide to go for a walk to cool my head. Walking out of the club room I head to the gardens.

As I walked I smiled slightly at the breeze. I used to walk in gardens with my mother all the time. They weren't as pretty as this but it was still amazing.

I often come to the garden maze (where she is right now) so I know the place like the back of my hand. I head towards the small opening in the maze wall which is so small and covered really well (courtesy of Haruhi) so anyone would just walk straight passed it.

I sighed and sat on the green grassy hill with flowers my special place I come to get away from the host club.

I come to this particular place often, but if the host club were to find this place I know tons of other places like this.

I stripped myself of the school uniform. Under my school uniform is a top and a pair of black shorts. This is what I always wear under my clothes. Lying on my back I stared at the sky.

I suddenly remembered a song that my mum and I used to sing all the time together. Well really I would sing and she would hum or play the piano to my singing.

In truth I am an amazing singer. I would never tell **them** that or my father. I purposely fail my music classes. I am not some singing machine people can use at free will. That's why my gift isn't going to be shared with the world.

I take a deep breath and start to sing:

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh**_

Lord make me a rainbow  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you  
when she stands under my colours oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no  
ain't even grey but she buries her baby

The sharp knife, of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife, of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've, never known the loving of a woman  
But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand

_**There's a girl, here in town, says she'll love me forever  
And who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

A penny for my thoughts  
oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin?  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin...

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife, of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down

When I finished singing I felt better than I had ever since I came to Ouran. It wasn't unusual after I sang. It seemed to have that effect a lot of the time.

I lie down until…

_**With Tamaki and Co. No-Ones P.O.V.**_

"What is wrong with my daughter? Is she sick! OH NO! My daughter!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi walked out of the club room.

Honey and the twins looked worried, Mori and Kyoya were both worried as well but they would never say it aloud. It just wasn't how they worked.

"Calm Down Tono!" the twins said in unison. Then they smirked. "What if she's going on a date?" they added and watche as Tamaki's thoughts ran wild.

"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Kyo-Chan, Tama-Chan! Let's follow Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled. He wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.

Everyone grinned accept Mori and Kyoya who just nodded and followed them out.

As they sneaked behind Haruhi they watched her walk around in the gardens. "If we keep following her we could end up lost" said Kyoya not looking up from his black book *cough* death note *cough*.

"Haru-Chan seems to know where she's going really well and she isn't even looking where she is going!" said Honey in a hushed voice.

It was true though. Haruhi was just walking and admiring the gardens. She didn't even look ahead as she came to a wall. Suddenly she looked down and used a hand to move the leaves aside.

The hosts gasped in surprise. They didn't even know this existed. They turned to Kyoya who looked just as surprised at the discovery.

He quickly jotted it down and they followed after Haruhi who had already gone through the hole.

One by one they quietly came out the other side. They were a bit dirty, which Kyoya wasn't happy about, but when they looked, around they quickly forgot about it.

They were in a meadow like hill. The hill was a beautiful luscious green, soft too. It was covered in all types of beautiful fragranced flowers.

They silently lied of their stomached and watched Haruhi quietly. They were surprised when she started to strip and had to pin Tamaki down to stop him from shouting out… until they realised that she clothes on underneath. They watched as she looked at the sky (she was laying on her back).

They were surprised the most when she started to sing. Her melodic voice flowed like honey. It was relaxing.

The song she was singing was sweet and sort of sad. As she finished singing Tamaki, being his usual smart self, decided to clap for his 'daughter'.

"WOW! My daughter has such a beautiful voice! She should sing a song for daddy!" He shouted.

Haruhi jumped in surprise and turned around to see the host club staring at her.

_**Haruhi's P.O.V.**_

_What are they doing here! Damn they must have followed me! Oh well I'll just yell at them. Yeah. I'll feel better then._

I stood up and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked making sure it was overly sweet. They visibly shivered at my words.

"We didn't know y-you could s-sing" the twins stuttered completely in sync, even when they stuttered! Not sure if I should be impressed or scared.

I'll go with neither.

"No-one did until now. I would have preferred to keep it that way but obviously not" I reply before adding "Now answer my god damned question!".

My voice was slowly getting louder, not that it mattered. I know for a fact that this place is like sound proof.

"We followed you Haru-Chan! We were worried about you!" said Honey in his usual cheery voice. He seemed unaffected by my voice.

I bent to his height and put my hand on his head. "It's okay Honey. I am not mad at you. The person I am most mad at is Kyoya. Don't worry. 'Kay" I said sweetly. I knew I wasn't acting the way I usually do.

But that's the effect of singing… plus Honey is so cute. He is like my younger brother, only he's older than me.

"'Kay! Why are you angry at Kyo-Chan?" he asked with that look he gets. The cute one when he rubs his eyes.

"Because the idiot should have been smart enough not to follow me out here. He is, apparently, the smartest out of you guys yet he comes as well." I state glaring at him. He just smirked.

"We were all worried" said Mori. I almost jumped when I heard his voice. He hardly ever talks.

"I know but a child who's family is majorly involved with the health of others should be able to notice simple stress, now shouldn't he?" I said/asked looking at Mori.

"Hnn" He replied.

"I'm glad I came, though. If you sing for the girls I will lower your debt by a third" Kyoya said smirking.

I sighed and looked at him with my blank face back in place "No" I stated simply before walking over to my spot and lying on my side.

"What are you doi-"started Hikaru before he was interrupted.

"Honey! Come play with me!" I said.

Honey gladly accepted and walked over to me, well ore like jumped but anyway.

"What are we going to do?" he asked in a cute voice. I grinned. "I'll show you!" I yelled before I pulled him down next to me, maybe a bit roughly but he didn't seem to mind.

Mori did though. He looked a bit pissed but I didn't mind. He'd get over it. It's not like I would ever try to hurt my friends. If he doesn't know that by now than he is pretty stupid.

Anyway, the next thing you know I was rolling down the hillside really fast.

This seemed to alarm the others… except Honey who just followed my lead. At least someone knows how to have fun!

When we reached the bottom of the hill Honey and I were laughing and the others were looking down at us. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN BADLY INJURED! BOTH OF YOU!" Shouted Kaoru. I stopped laughing and so did Honey.

"What on earth are you rambling about? We were rolling down a hill" I stated as If there was nothing wrong. Apparently there was.

"You still could have gotten hurt! MY POOR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled at us.

"What are you talking about Tama-Chan? Commoners do this all the time!" said Honey excitedly.

I looked at Honey surprised. "So that's how you knew what to do?" I said/questioned.

He nodded and looked at Mori who was still sceptical. We tried to stand up again but we both fell over. This caused the others to worry and me to laugh again.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU GET UP THEN!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. I gulped.

"It's normal! Haruhi can never get up after rolling down a hill. You need to wait for the adrenaline to wear off" said Honey. This seemed to satisfy Mori.

"Have you been following me?" I asked Honey in an accusing voice.

He shrugged and looked at me innocently.

"I'll take that as a yes" I say while sighing.

"Then why was he surprised when you sang?" asked Tamaki dumbly. "Because I don't usually sing" I said getting up and succeeding before helping the small boy up and racing him up the hill.

We both fell over and looked at each other than at the others. We smiled innocently and I tackled Kyoya and Tamaki and Honey tackled Mori and the twins and we began to roll down the hill again!

It was the most fun I have had in while. When we reached the bottom the twins, Honey and I were laughing, Kyoya was glaring, and Mori had a ghost of a smile on his features before he regained his facade. Tamaki, well, he was still in a daze.

"Haruhi, why didn't you accept the offer to cut down you debt by a third?" asked Kyoya.

I looked surprised at first but then I started to laugh. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"What's so funny?" he questioned suspiciously. I stopped laughing after a while and smiled at the sky.

"Do you guys know why I never told anyone about my gift?" I asked. "No!" they all shouted and I covered my ears. They were all so loud!

"It's because when my mother was still alive she and I used to sing together, or she'd play the piano to my singing. When she died she made me promise that I would never tell anyone about my gift. When I asked her why she said it was to protect it. So that's what I will do. I don't want any singing lessons or to become famous. I will not let anyone use my gift for their own gain." I said before I turned to look at the others.

"And that includes you!" I shouted/said firmly before getting up and walking up the hill again. The others watch me and at first they thought I was going to leave but they were surprised when I yelled out to them.

"MOVE OR YOU'LL GET HIT!"

They looked surprised before they snapped out of it and moved. I smirked before I turned around, leaned back and did a bridge, then a back flip, to a round off, then a few spins in mid-air before landing right where the others previously were.

The others looked surprised. Again.

"I DIDN'T KNOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WAS THIS AMAZING!" shouted Tamaki.

"You keep calling my daughter but… there's a lot you don't know about me!" I shout at them.

The day continues like that, with everyone asking me questions and me, well, I was ignoring them.

The End! :D

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ".."#

_**Thanks for reading this One-Shot. It was my first try at a one-shot so let me know what you think! It was sort of a One-Shot Songfic. Sorry if you didn't want Haruhi to be that OOC but she was so yeah :D ~Shellsan**_

_**Song: If I Die Young**_

_**Artist: **__**Cover by Micheal Henry and Justin Robinett**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG!**_


End file.
